


是什么给予义军力量

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski





	是什么给予义军力量

＋＋＋＋＋

“我不敢相信你真的这么做了。”韩说。

他伏在卢克身上，一只手撑着墙，另一只手刚好能挤进卢克腰后扶着他，像动物保护它们的幼崽一样。但这一点也不温情脉脉，因为韩的手伸进了他的内裤里面，拇指和食指把边缘撑开了，再啪地一下弹回去。

卢克倒吸一口凉气。

 

“我们感谢你们的英勇无畏，感激你们在战斗中做出的贡献， ”授勋仪式后多登纳将军发表了简短讲话，接着莱娅用惯有的声调安抚大家，卢克和韩自动往边上移了几步，给她让出位置，“但是死星并不是帝国全部的力量，在银河更黑暗的地方，仍然有人因为暴政而受苦，在许多我们看不见的星球上，帝国正在恢复力量，准备反击，我们决不能放松警惕。”她的神情坚定，充满信心，使得在场的每个人都站直了身体；她的声音柔和而有力，回音在破旧的神殿上空盘旋，将这一短暂的胜利引导至更长远，更伟大的目标。

“但是现在，我们依然希望能够分享胜利带来的欢乐，”

莱娅朝楚巴卡抬了抬下巴，伍基人很兴奋地走到了她和将军中间，“这就是为什么我们准备了这个。 ”楚巴卡快乐地吼叫了一声，从他的装备带里掏出一条黑色的——

平角内裤。

不是全黑的，但是那黑色如此深沉，在这样的场合下，它看上去让人心生恐惧，就像帝国曾给他们带来的致命打击。但是黑暗中依然有光明，愿原力与你同在，这条内裤说道，用它白色的，庄重的印刷字体。

神殿里一直很安静，现在更安静了。

韩朝他使了个眼色，“可怜的楚伊，”他小声说道，“他们没给他准备奖牌，还让他做这种差事。”

卢克觉得伍基人很乐意，他端端正正地举着那条内裤，小幅度转动身体，确保每个方向的人都能看到它。

“我们准备了足够数量，假如一条不够，欢迎再来领取，”莱娅说，然后像是读出他们的问题一样，严肃地加了一句，“不，每个人都有份，强制性的。”

多登纳将军赞同地点了点头，他是位德高望重的老人，在他边上是举着内裤的伍基人，再边上是一位女士，刚刚做出了惊人发言，没有什么比这更怪异的了。

韩看起来若有所思，这个情况太尴尬了，卢克想，他突然就不知道该怎么摆放他的两条腿。

 

卢克在他的行军床上见到了那条内裤，它被放在叠起来的被子上，平整，黑白分明，充满了使命感。他盯着它看了一会，觉得被那句话刺痛了，然后他把它收了起来。

第二天他见到毕格斯，他的好朋友在不久前的战斗里受了伤，正在缓慢康复。“早上好，”他对卢克说，“我穿上了那条内裤。”

“一开始我感觉糟透了，假如没有它，我还可以想象一下：我是一个义军飞行员，我结束了战斗，捡回一条命，现在想好好放松一下，于是我去了酒吧，有个外星姑娘对我的伤口着了迷。但是当我穿上内裤我就明白了，没人会在这种情况下被我吸引，只要那行白字没消失，就永远不会。这很难让人接受，不过现在我已经适应了，感觉在另一种意义上充满了力量，可以去做我应该做的事了。”

他说完自顾自地走掉了。

卢克看着他好朋友的背影，他看上去如此有行动力。义军开始准备撤退，但是时间很充裕，足够他绕基地转一圈再去完成任务。卢克想了想，沿着来的方向走了回去。

毕格斯说得对，他的确感到充满了力量。面料足够舒服，带着正好合适的紧绷感，卢克深吸一口气，愿原力与你同在，他对自己说。

韩在往千年隼上搬东西，楚巴卡不知道哪里去了，所以他看上去有点恼火。“过来搭把手，小子，”他说，“你们义军不给我用起重机。”

箱子很沉，两个人搬也没有轻松到哪里去，韩的衣服被蹭得脏兮兮的，卢克想，他确实有理由生气，不过现在韩看起来好多了，甚至有空对经过的莱娅挤眉弄眼。他们把箱子抬上去，搬到储藏室码好，如此往复。千年隼在停机坪边角上，连个传送带也没有，他们就这样搬完了地上的一堆。

“还没结束呢，”韩说，他指了指边上黑洞洞的防爆门，“那里还有一整仓库。”

确实是一整仓库，箱子高过韩的头顶，当然也高过他的，被搬出来的只是一小部分，剩余的密密麻麻挤在仓库里面，看上去像很快就要倒了一样。

韩钻进去估计数目，卢克跟着进去瞧了瞧，觉得明智的做法是等着，等到起重机把重要的东西搬完了让给他们，否则他们可以一直搬到帝国的军队过来。防爆门在他头顶危险地悬着，卢克想，要是它落了下来，空隙大概只能容下一个人。

然后它就落下来了，卢克看着装有缓冲垫的门底朝他砸来，一动也不能动，韩迅速地把他拉了进去。

 

他们卡在一起，卢克刚好能把下巴搁在韩的肩膀上，这是当下唯一能安慰他的了，除此之外他的手和脚都不知道该怎么放。他们的膝盖起初痛苦地抵在一起，后来勉强分开，很不舒服地夹在对方两腿中间。韩试图把自己从卢克身上撑起来，结果撞到了箱子，于是他疲惫地以脸为支点趴了下去。

他的鼻尖和嘴唇几乎贴着卢克脸颊了，“呃，”卢克犹犹豫豫地说，“韩？”

韩看上去像被这个状况打击了一样，他把头埋在那里，发出个气声表示他听到了。

这个模糊不清的音节让卢克弓起了背，韩趴在他身上的力道很小心，但是挤压感远比拥抱真实动人。他的手从卢克头顶贴着头发滑了下来，停在他脖颈那里，只要再动一下就可以抚摸他了。

“你能往边上移一点吗？”

“不能。”

“好吧。”

门外头的情况也没有好到哪里去，有人在咒骂，有人喊着自己被撞到地上了，互相抱怨的声音很久才停下来，卢克听见有人组织着，把所有人带到空旷的，没有少而贵重的飞船的地方去了。

“供电问题，”韩说，“外面肯定一团黑。”

卢克把头低了下去，现在他的下半张脸就在门和韩的肩膀中间，他假装不舒服地动着脑袋，鼻子蹭了蹭韩的衣服，，很满意地闻到汗水和机油的味道，它们覆在男人身上，并不呛人，反倒让他头晕目眩。

他的手本来好好地垂着，卢克出于一种孩子气的竞争意图，也把它们撑在了韩腰后的箱子上。

韩任由他完成这些动作，甚至后退了一点，给他腾出地方。卢克感到了胜利，在这个狭小的空间里，他往下看能看到韩的衣服，和他自己的紧贴着消失在视线里，往上看能看到韩的耳朵和脖子上的绒毛，他的头发刚剪过，栗色的发茬在耳后还没形成卷的形状。

他继续装作毫不在意的样子，往韩身上拱了拱。

“小子，你这样我很痒。”

“你这样我也很痒。”

“我是没有办法。”

卢克把他的下巴从那个甜蜜的小地方拔了出来，搭在韩的肩膀上，报复性地用了点力。空气中可以嗅到金属和灰尘，但是一股甜丝丝的味道挥之不去，“箱子里是什么？”

“奶制品罐头。”韩说。

“我怎么没吃过？”“谁知道，可能是新运来的。”

卢克想了想，奶制品罐头，然后笑了。一个月前韩还欠着一屁股债，在宇宙里东躲西藏， 麻烦在哪他就去哪。现在他何止是不走私东西了，他还要运送甜又黏糊糊的食物，卢克想象着罐头在千年隼上蹦跳的场景，嘴咧得更开了。

他不应该笑的，门和箱子间隔那么近，中间还夹着他们两个，谁发出了声音，谁的脸颊靠得更近了一分，谁叹了一口气，嘴唇在黑暗中看上去像要亲吻，所有这些都被无限制地放大了，鼻息和吞咽唾液的声音一遍遍回响，在四壁碰撞，让他不由自主地想躲开。

韩的额角抵在合金门板上，侧过了头，他的鼻尖正对卢克的耳朵，他的嘴唇几乎吻上卢克的颧骨，他的呼吸像一个透明又轻巧的小东西，从卢克领口爬到心脏处骚动。韩的眼睛闪着一弧光，他平时是那么看人的吗？卢克想，他快要认不出他来了。

奶制品闻起来不但甜，还有点腥，可是那么醉人。卢克决定不能辜负它，他艰难地拧了拧脖子，用嘴唇碰了碰韩的嘴角。

韩看起来像被触动了，并打算做点什么，他立刻抬起头，接着撞到了后脑勺。他嘶嘶地喘着气趴了回去，卢克终于能把手移到韩腰上了，他安抚性地拍了拍他。

韩在他耳后闷闷地说：“我猜我们不能接吻了？”

“勉强的话也能，不过那样看起来不太体面。”

韩看起来没听懂，他加了一句，“脸会被挤皱。”

他看上去深受打击，所以卢克——其实不需要用力——紧紧地抱住了他。他庆幸自己比刚来的时候瘦了不少，现在可活动的空间似乎大了一些，他这样抱着韩，好像他的重量是由他支撑起来的一样，而这个想法让他很满意。

韩的双手窸窸窣窣地伸到他背后，它们扣住他的肩胛骨，接着向下移动，一直到了裤子边缘，“我需要确认点什么东西。”

他把手指伸进去了，卢克眨了眨眼睛。

 

“我不敢相信你真的这么做了。”

韩玩弄橡皮筋的手停了一会，他把额头靠在卢克肩膀上，边笑边抖，笑声既得意又有目的性，卢克突然就感觉自己非常蠢，“你不能……”

“是的，我觉得我能，”韩的手指沿着他的股缝往下滑，实际上摸不到什么东西，在碰到卢克想也不敢想的地方前它们就卡住了，“所以，那是什么感觉，愿原力与你的……下体同在。”

卢克想用头撞他。

韩的手只能碰到他臀部的一点肉，但这一点肉似乎就令他相当满足，他一遍遍地用手指把它们推开再弹回去。这太恶劣了，卢克自暴自弃地闭上眼睛不去管他。

韩似乎发现了新的玩法，他把内裤从后面揪紧了，扯成一条线，松开接着拉紧，一边揉他能碰到的有限地方，好像他真的有那个本事似的，卢克想。

他真的有那个本事，舒适的紧绷感变成了不舒适的紧绷感，同时他们都知道，下面两个有刚才还好好的东西，正在挤占本就狭小的空间，卢克无声地哀嚎，他完全没想到事情发展会成这样。他试图把腿闭紧，但是韩用膝盖把它们分得更开了。

“所以，”韩说，嗓音沙哑又热情，过会供电恢复正常，当他们能真的吻到彼此的时候，卢克将在他嘴里尝到这个声音的余韵，它一定辛辣到能刺痛他。但是现在，他只能缩在这儿，无能为力地感受水涨船高的欲望，而韩正用舌头舔舐他的脖子，“你猜什么时候他们能把这门修好？”

 

END


End file.
